Fate A to Z
by Twin Wavelength
Summary: As the title suggests, this is a series of one shots done by the alphabet. Co-written by Day Dreamer 62. WARNING! Multiple AUs inside. Rated T, just to be safe. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Twin Wavelength: Well, this is my first A to Z so let's see how this goes. Oh, it's also a collaborative between me and Day Dreamer 62.**

**Day Dreamer 62: Yes, unleash the imagination!**

**Disclaimer: …you get the idea by now, but we don't own Fate/EXTRA.**

**~xXxXx~**

**A-Archer**

It's not like I wanted the weird masters. I was a problem magnet in life and I suppose that was a trait I couldn't shake when I became a Servant. Lucky me. Don't take it the wrong way, I found it amusing that all of my masters have been female but they were so drastically different it was a major adjustment. One was so stubborn it seemed like we would never get anything done. The other was so lost and scatter brained that I held no hopes of making it past the first round.

Boy, was I wrong.

It's an interesting thing to note that I met a version of my former master, but it had little impact on the relationship between my current Master and myself. As long as you overlook the annoying conversation we had about my taste in women, that is. She was a little too curious for her own good.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't slightly impressed with her growth. She managed to beat and gain strength and knowledge from every Elimination Battle she won. At first, she seemed like a hopeless case and I was almost certain we would lose in the first round, ending my contract with the nameless magus. Yet somehow she overcame that worthless Shinji and managed to beat every opponent that came after.

Of course, you can't overlook her lack of emotional control and compassion that she often showed to her enemies. In the third week, it was hard to get her to take the little girl and her Servant seriously. She even risked her life and mine to save a potential enemy. I swear, if she was a normal human she would've been dead before the start of the Grail War.

And yet…

I found myself going along with her childish acts. I found myself smiling at the tiniest accomplishment that she had achieved. I found myself becoming fiercely protective of the nameless magus with no past and no memories. She was similar to me in that aspect. Although I am hailed as a Legendary Spirit, many do not know my name or my story. Maybe that's why I heeded her call when she had beckoned. I saw a little bit of myself in her. Not that I would ever admit that out loud to her. She probably wouldn't understand anyway.

This War couldn't last forever and soon my Master was the lone survivor, save for Rin Tousaka whom she had saved. She was faced with one more obstacle before she could have her wish granted and she fought more viciously than ever against the corrupted doctor. There was only a hint of pity in her eyes as she watched him disintegrate and become nothing but a memory. She wasted no time and quickly ascended the stairs into the Moon Cell. I followed her almost instinctively and was present as she discovered her true identity. I can't be certain, but I think she was relieved to know she wasn't just a bunch of ones and zeroes. Even though she knew she would be deleted, she was smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Out of all the people my Master could have been, I'm glad it was her.

~xXxXx~

**DD 62: And thus our journey begins! What other sorts of adventures await us as we make our way through the alphabet? You'll just have to read and find out!**

**TW: Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Twin Wavelength: So good ol' Day Dreamer 62 did the first one, and I'm up next for this one. Also, please note that these are all probably going to be AU and may not tie in together. Some will, but not a lot. Also, it's more centered around the Fate/EXTRA universe, but I don't think the game has its own category.**

**Disclaimer: Day Dreamer 62 and I do not own Fate/EXTRA!**

* * *

**B-Blush**

Ok, I hate to admit it, but Leo was actually kind of cute. In a princely way. His few real smiles were to die for, and I bet he was adorable when he blushed. He always wore such a straight face though, so I doubt I'll ever get the chance to see his cheeks turn red. I was still thinking about this when Taiga threw a piece of chalk at me.

"Kishinami, welcome back. How was Lala Land?" She asked sweetly, a deadly glint in her eyes. I gulped and ducked my head as a blush ran up MY face. "Anyway, as I was saying…"

When the lunch bell rang, I silently thanked god. That little scene earlier really embarrassed me. I mean, I don't have this tough girl image to keep up or anything, but I would like to think people viewed me as normal. They'd probably seem me as a day dreamer now. Great.

"You ok Haruhi?" Leo asked as he pulled out his bento. I secretly wonder who makes his lunch. His brother was definitely a no; Julius seemed like the kind of guy who expected women to cook. So I guess that leaves someone from the multitude of staff that worked for the Harweys.

"Yeah, just not really all here today, y'know?" The blonde cocked his head to the side, a confused look on his face.

"No, I don't think I do. Could you elaborate?" His serious expression returned.

"I'm, like Taiga said, drifting off to Lala Land, or day dreaming as it were."

"Day dreaming?" He looked even more confused now.

"Yeah, it's like dreaming but you're awake and can manipulate what's going on." I answered, popping a dumpling in my mouth.

"That sounds rather unproductive." Leo said, ever the task oriented person.

"Actually, it's a great way to keep your mind active. And it's a pretty good stress reliever. I know, why don't you try it!" I gave him a grin.

"Right now? In the middle of lunch?"

"Yup!"

"What could I even day dream about?" That was a good question. I'm starting to get the impression that Leo's never had fun before.

"Um, just pick something. Like an object or a person." He slowly nodded. "Now just let your mind wander. Let all your crazy ideas run free and wreck a little havoc in your mind." He sat there for a few minutes and didn't move a muscle. "Um, Leo? Are you still breathing?"

"What?" He asked, shaking his head. He glanced at me and then looked quickly away.

"Something the matter?"

"N-no, nothing's wrong." Wait; did Leo, the Harwey heir, just STUTTER? I grinned evilly.

"C'mon! Tell me!" I poked his side continuously until he finally 'fessed up.

"I was thinking about you when you day dream!" He blurted out.

"Eh?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"W-well, you always look so content when you zone out, and you always have a serene smile on your face…" He trailed off, red starting to color his cheeks.

"Y-you actually pay attention to me when I zone out?" I asked as a blush started to creep up my face.

Wait…

Leo was blushing, and he DID look adorable! Even better, his ears started to turn red too! I barely held in a girlish squeal of delight.

For once, my day dream had actually become a reality, and I got to see Leo, the Harwey heir and residential prince, blush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Dreamer 62: Hey, it's me again. My turn to entertain your, even if only for s short while. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twin Wavelength and I do not own the Fate series in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

**C-Caster**

I knew I was going to be deleted, erased from the Moon Cell forever. This realization should have scared me, but it didn't. I had never felt calmer in my short life than I did now floating in the very center of knowledge. My Servant, Archer, appeared before me mumbling something about how troublesome I could be. His face was uncharacteristically somber. Instead of his usual smirk or condescending scowl, he wore an almost sad smile. I accredited it to the fact that his time would be over soon as well. Or maybe he actually did feel sad that I would disappear. It didn't matter now. After I was deleted, he would wait to be summoned by another Master and I would fade from his memory.

My terminal beeped rapidly as the 'currents' and 'undertides' of the Moon Cell started to move around my body in a suffocating fashion. I heard Archer call out to me but couldn't make out his words. The pressure around my body was becoming too much for me, so I closed my eyes from the pain. Then, there was a serene feeling that overcame me. It was almost as if the Moon Cell felt pity that I would be erased. As if it actually cared. That's a stupid thought, even for me. Never the less, my body started to warm up from its previously cold state. Was this what death was like? It wasn't that bad truthfully. I could get used to this. I mean, I would have to anyway seeing as once you die you don't exactly come back.

A small tugging from my waist caught my attention. It felt like a rope or something had been lassoed around me and was now pulling me from this comfort I had found. Trying to resist was futile, so I let it drag me away from this place. When I attempted to open my eyes, I was met with a blinding light that immediately made them close again. Suddenly, pain and power surged through me and enveloped the space around me. I felt like I was being shrunk in size and then made large again, as if passing through a crack in the wall. This sensation finally subsided and I attempted to open my eyes once more.

This time I was greeted with a dim lit room. The furniture was tossed around as if there had been a commotion earlier. My search of the room showed none to be present. I was alone.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked, my question floating into the air.

"W-who are you?!"

I spun around to face the direction the voice had come from. On the ground was seated a teenage boy, at least a junior in high school. His hair was an interesting shade of red and also short yet somewhat spikey. His school uniform was disheveled and he had a confused look draped across his features. He seemed oddly familiar.

"Who do you think I am?" I inquired trying my hardest to keep any sarcasm from entering my tone.

"Well," he began hesitantly,"to be honest I'm not sure who or what you are. Your clothing is different than any I've seen."

I blinked in surprise then looked down at myself. Instead of my normal brown school uniform, I was decked out in a dark red cloak with a pale blue tunic and trousers on underneath. Around my waist was tied a belt-or perhaps a scarf? - with the tips adorned in feathers. I wore a bracelet around my right wrist and both of my hands were covered by fingerless gloves. Well, that's interesting. I chuckled to myself when it finally dawned on me.

"The Holy Grail has a sense of humor."

"What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, never mind. I have another question for you: are you my Master?"

His face still set in confusion; I was reminded of my Servant's reaction upon summoning. I had a feeling this boy was in a similar situation as I had been.

"I'll take your silence as a yes" I held my hand out to my Master. He stared at it for a moment before grasping it. As I hauled him to his feet, I felt power surge through my arm and into his hand that I held. I released him immediately and gazed down at his Command Seals. We stood in silence for a few moments before I spoke again. "My name is Caster, welcome to the Holy Grail War."


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Dreamer 62: Sorry, it's still me. I swear I have done nothing to Twin Wavelength! She will be returning in the next chapter, I swear! In the meantime, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twin Wavelength and I do not own the Fate series in any way, shape, or form.**

**D-Doctor**

The hospital was abuzz with active as various nurses and doctors went about their business. An occasional cry or shout could be heard but the atmosphere was more relaxed than normal. A nurse walked by numerous families coming to visit their sick or injured loved ones as she made her rounds. The patient with the broken leg was doing great and was slated to be released that afternoon. The old man lying in a coma had made no progress nor had his health declined. He was simply in suspended animation it seemed. The nurse was smiling as she left the young woman with her husband and newborn baby to make me way to her final stop.

"Going to see Haruhi again?" A fellow nurse asked as she fell in step with her colleague.

"Of course! She's one of my favorites to visit. It's a shame she never remembers me."

"It's getting worse, huh?"

"I'm afraid so."

They bade each other good bye and separated ways at the last door at the end of the hallway. The nurse took a deep breath then grasped the handle and opened the door

"Hi Haruhi! How are we feeling today?"

The teenage girl torn her gaze from the window and stared at the woman in front of her. No emotions crossed her face as she stared at the nurse. "Do I know you?"

"I'm your nurse, Sakura. You're currently in the hospital with a serious brain condition."

The girl stared at Sakura a moment longer before turning her sights back to the window. She muttered a soft 'oh' in response to her explanation. Sakura sighed to herself then set out to check Haruhi's monitors and heartbeat. Thankfully, the girl had not forgot how to breathe yet so there was still hope that she would survive long enough for Dr. Pieceman to arrive.

"Everything looks great Haruhi! I'm sure the doctor will arrive any day now to cure you!"

"Hm…"

"Just you wait! We'll get you all better in no time."

"Sure, whatever you say." Haruhi responded. No hint of excitement evident in her voice. It was frustrating to work with a patient who couldn't remember that their life was in danger.

"Just you wait, Haruhi. You'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

**Twin Wavelength: I'm back~! I know you all missed me and my lovely stories. I'll be in charge of the next three one-shots, so get comfy and grab a drink!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah…can I stop saying I don't own it? It's depressing.**

**E-Espresso**

God these mongrels are insufferable. I don't know how any of them have survived this long. Honestly, they should all just give up now, I mean, I'm nearly unbeatable. Of course, if my master wasn't so ditzy, this war may have been a lot more fun. "I need some coffee." I sighed as I entered the Servants' Lounge.

What? You thought we just stayed near you all day to keep you safe? As if. We need breaks too y'know. I glanced around and noted there were a lot more servants in here than usual. I spotted the two red Archers talking to the green one. There was the blue and red Saber talking to Gawain in another corner. And the Casters were, as usual, goofing off together in the center of the room.

"Hey, look who's here!" An annoying voice cheered happily as an arm was slung over my shoulder. "Where ya been Gillie?"

"Remove your arm mongrel before I decide to dismember you." I growled at the Lancer standing beside me. He pouted but did as I commanded. "Go bother the Archers, I have no patience for you today." I walked towards the swanky coffee maker one of the Casters had conjured up. It had this nice thing called espresso you could add to your drink.

"How many shots of it can you handle now?" Assassin grinned as he came up and got a black coffee. "You've slowly increased the number every day. Master getting on your nerves?" He slung the drink back with ease, not even hesitating with the hot beverage.

"This whole place is annoying. I don't even get how half of us can be here." I pressed a few buttons and watched as eight shots of espresso was added to my drink. "The espresso just sets my mind at ease."

"Have you ever seen Caster with espresso?" He nudged my arm and gestured with his chin towards the black clad girl. "She practically bounces off the walls. It's funny to watch."

"Fascinating." I really don't care, just leave me alone. Turning around to watch the other Servants, I quietly sipped my drink. In truth, the espresso didn't really calm me. It just gave me a lot of energy and made me slightly hyper. My master and everyone else just thought it didn't affect me.

"What do you have to drink Gilgamesh?" A small voice asked at my elbow. I looked down and saw the Caster Assassin was talking about staring up at me. "It smells good!" A wicked idea popped in my head. If she was that hyper with one shot of espresso, how hyper would she be with eight?

"Want to try it mongrel?" I asked with an evil grin, handing her my cup. "Go on ahead and finish it up. I'm done with it." She beamed up at me and took the mug out of my hands.

"Oh god, you've just doomed us all." Assassin said as the little Servant skipped off with her drink.

"At least we'll have a show to watch." I grinned again and sauntered off. "See you if you survive!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Twin Wavelength: Ok, now let's see how I do with a serious one. I'm actually a lot better with funny humorous ones, but when I came up with this one I was like 'mine!', so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I think you get it by now that I don't won Fate extra…but I'll still put it anyway.**

**F-Failure**

I stared in shock as Gawain fell for the final time against Haruhi's nameless servant. Was this really happening, did she just win? Did I…fail?

Failure was never an option, I thought I was invincible. Gawain was a Saber class servant, one of the most powerful classes. And yet, this girl and her Archer had just cut him down. The wall appeared, cutting the two of us apart into a living world, and a dying one.

What is this feeling in my chest? Is it…regret? Fear? I'm not entirely sure which, considering I'd never really felt either before.

I was to be the king of the world, so emotions were to be controlled at all times. Any kind of slip up and the world would be thrown into chaos. That's why when this very girl killed my brother, Julius, I'd not shown anyone my grief. Not even to Gawain. I held it, and so much more, inside. Holding in all those emotions nearly made me explode.

Is this what you wanted me to learn Gawain? That emotions are not always so bad? That, even though it seems like I have the upper hand, I can still fall to someone with more determination than skill? Can the weak really have this much power with such small hope? Was failure an option that was more common to them, so much that they do not fear it?

Is that why this is so surreal? Because I've never faced failure?

And yet…I'm at peace with this end. For once, something that was not planned had occurred in my life. Something that, no matter how hard my family tried, could not be avoided or taken care of. For the first time in my life, I wasn't in control. And failure was what awaited me. That and certain death.

"Thank you." I surprised myself when I uttered those words to my opponent. She gave me a confused look. But there was really no time to explain to her what I meant.

Maybe failure wasn't so bad. It's sad that now, as death slowly took me, I've come to realize this. Thank you Haruhi, for giving me something no one else has before. The last and only chance I've had to fail.

Thank you.

And good luck from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Twin Wavelength: That was rather somber and depressing…Now it's time for a stupidly hilarious one to brighten up the mood! Please don't hate me for this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either game mentioned in this story.**

**G-Giovanni**

When I walked into the nurse's office, I half expected to see both my master and Rin Tohsaka deep in conversation. Instead, my master was glued to her portable terminal, mashing away at buttons and mumbling under her breath. The other girl was just shaking her head at my master.

"I didn't expect you to go crazy over it. It's just a kid's game." Rin rolled her eyes and spotted me. "Hey Archer." I nodded at her in reply and quirked an eyebrow. "Don't ask, just don't."

"Gah! He killed another one Rin! Giovanni is so mean!" I turned to my master with a confused look.

"Master, who is Giovanni?" Rin waved her hands at me, trying to get me to stop mid-sentence.

"What?! You mean you don't know the leader of Team Rocket?!" My master's head snapped up to stare at me.

"Who's Team Rocket?" Rin slapped her forehead and groaned as my master stood up on one of the beds and struck a goofy looking pose.

"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVISTATION!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation." I glanced at Rin, who had taken a very monotone voice.

"TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"HARUHI!"

"Rin."

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." I was so confused that I didn't notice that my master had moved beside me and forced my hand up.

"Archer! That's right~!" I stared at my master. Has she finally lost her mind? She looked so serious. "It's from pokemon! Get it?"

"Sorry Archer, Haruhi was complaining about having nothing to do so I suggested gaming. Worst idea ever."


End file.
